Arranged Marrige To Sasuke Uchiha
by can98
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno. I go to Kohona high. I have green eyes and unusual pink hair. And I have a arranged marriage to the cold hearted, one and only Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Typical Day

My name is Sakura Haruno. I go to Kohona high. I have green eyes and unusual pink hair.

And I have a arranged marriage to the cold hearted, one and only Sasuke **Uchiha**

It was typical. Wake up. Brush my teeth. Take a shower and get ready for school. I go to Kohona High, the best high school in the leaf village. It may be the best but I and my friend Hinata huyga (more about her later.) are outcasts why you ask? We don't show are bodies to the whole world, we don't go jump in bed with every guy we see and we refuse to join Karin's group .**(A/N Karin's group is about getting high and doing *ahemahemsexahemahem* and ruining peoples life's.) **

"SAKURA GET DOWN HERE TO EAT BREAKFAST!" yelled my oh-so-oh lovely mother from down stairs.

"COMING" I yelled back.

I quickly ran into my closet picked out some faded black jeans and a green tank top. I kissed my cat, Moshie. Goodbye. Grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen and ran out the door .As I looked back I thought I saw a tear come down my mother's face but before I could look back the door closed.

I sighed and started to walk to Hinatas house or as they say Huyga mansion.

Sasukes P.O.V

I groaned as I got was wild night.

'How many beers did I drink last night" I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Mmmm Caro "the girl next to me slurred.

I suddenly remembered

"Get out you had your fun last night now go" I commended. I just realised I picked her up at the party that Naruto had last night.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I go Kohona High. I am a player who can do anything he wants._** Anything.**_

I smirked as the girl walked out humiliated. I got and walked to my walk in closet ;) and wore black skinny jeans and a baggy black shirt with the Clan crest on it. Then walked out to eat some breakfast then to school for some more fun.

*At School*

As I walked in everybody's attention was directed to me like it should be.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Twitch

"Sasuke"

I turned around with a glare .The leader of my fan club and the school slut. Ok I admit I did sleep with her once or twice but after she became to clingy and annoying.

"Give me one second Karin." I said coldly.

"But Sasuke-kun" she whined like a six-year old.

I just ignored her and looked down at my cell.

My eyes grew was text from my father telling me to pick up some 'gentleman clothes' after school for some impotent meeting.

I sighed and stared at the screen it must be really important.

Sakuras P.O.V

"Hinata" I exclaimed happily!

"S-sakura-c-chan"she stuttered.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I did I told her to stop all she did was blush.

I felt a buzz in my pocket it was a text from my said she has a surprise for me after school.

Frowning I thought about this morning and the tear on her face.

**Ok you guys that was the first chapter XD hope u like it**

**song of the hour:Aljandro-Lady Gaga**


	2. I have to marry Sasuke

**Yay Chapter 2 thanks to all those who reviewed ****and the helpful comments **

**I **loversyou** guys****.I'm going to skip the school part cause I'm excited for you guys to read the 'meeting' ;D **

* * *

Sakuras P.O.V

_**.:After School:.**_

School pasted faster than the guys Karin went thru.

As soon as I arrived at my house I rushed to the door to see the exciting 'surprise' *note the sarcasm* before I could even rush upstairs my mother rushed to me faster, she was wearing her expensive dress with rich musky perfume which smelled like lavender.

"Sakura. Honey I want you to come upstairs with me. There is something I need you to know." She said carefully.

I numbly nodded as we were going up stair I saw my father wearing a tuxedo and holding 4 delicate glasses and a bottle of Brandy. As we arrived in my room, there was a beautiful dress on my bed in a plastic bag just waiting me to open it.

"Sakura" my mother's voice snapping me back to reality. 'Got try it on and make yourself look like a lady. Then I'll tell you"

I nodded and grabbed the bag and walked to the hallway bathroom. When I got in I removed my clothes and stood there in my undergarments. I took the dress out of the bag and slipped it on.

I gasped.

The dress was amazing. It was a black strapless dress so it was right above my breasts. It was smooth and the best part was I looked... pretty. I applied lip gloss and added a necklace with a sliver string and hanging from it was a black diamond which my grandmother gave to me on her deathbed.

I walked out and made my way to my bedroom. Mother was sitting there with and happy and sad expression on her beautiful face.

"Sakura. We are going to have some guests coming soon. And they have a son. I'm not going to tell you his name but I'll tell you one thing. You're both getting married."

I was speechless.

Sasukes P.O.V

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IM GETTING MARRIED? IM EFFING 17 HOW OLD IS SHE? 4?! I exploded.

"She's 15" my mother whispered.

I was standing in the living room in a fucked up tuxedo and a bad mood. If I get married I'll have no freedom and who ever this bitch was she is going to ruin my life.

"Sasuke get in the car we are going to their house, and I expect you to be a gentleman to this family and you future wife. Oh and one more thing If you curse one more time I'll make you wash your tongue with soup." My father said coldly

"Fuck" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

I sighed and made myself go outside and go in the limo I looked at my mansion one more time before going in.

Sakuras P.O.V

I was sitting in the living room on a couch trying not so hard to cry. I looked at black flats my mother gave me. **DING DONG!!!!!!!**

My head snapped up. It was time.

Sasukes P.O.V

My father pressed the doorbell it was time to meet this girl.

My mother went to the girl's mother and exchanged hugs and the dads all that blah bah blah.

I heard a little gasp from the back.

"Sasuke please meet you future bride Sakura Haruno." My father proudly pronounced.

"**Fuck no, over my dead body." **I blurted out.

Sakura Haruno the ugly girl with pink hair and weird eyes. She was an outcast, she and her friend the girl with creepy pale eyes and blue hair, were still virgins and there were rumours about them being nuns without anybody knowing. She is just too...innocent.

I went back to reality.

She gasped and tears fell down her eyes but didn't move just looked down with tears ruining her cheap dress.

Sakuras P.O.V

I am engaged to Sasuke Uchiha. The player. The virgin killer. A **Bastard. **This was just proven a few seconds ago.

I just couldn't stop the tears coming down my face. And the look on his face was just disgust. Without words he can still be mean.

Sasukes Mom came rushing to me so did my mum and the fathers went to have a long talk with Sasuke. My mother and Sasukes mother were saying words of comfort to me but I couldn't say anything back I was still in shock. But there was one thing that caught my attention. I WAS MOVING IN WITH HIM!.

* * *

Chapter 2 completed. Mission accomplished XD rate read review thxers

_**SONG OF THE DAY: I'm on a Boat- Lonely Island **_


	3. Speechless

CHAPPIE NUMB 3 ENJOY; D

"Sakura, go upstairs and pack and come back down quick" My mother said quickly.

I nodded and ran upstairs to my room. As I was I was thinking, of Tsunade-sama her training and her wits, she was the head of the hospital and strongest women I've ever met. And all the girls who came to her she picked me. Sakura Haruno the quiet shy girl who had the lioness in her. I suddenly smiled.

Then it disappeared.

I got in my room and took all my belongings, set up Moshies cage and took one last look at my room. As I turned around I saw Sasuke at my door. I frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing" he said coldly.

I finally snapped (A/N she's a lot like Tsunade)

"You know what Uchiha, stop being rude." I said glaring.

"Is that all you got pinky?"

"Don't call me that"

"Or what ugly?"

For once I was speechless. I blinked back the tears in my eyes the sadness became to anger. All those years of bullying I am scarred with it. I sighed and regret what I did next.

I slapped him.

Sasukes P.O.V

She effing slapped me. Nobody has the power to do that it was a girl who did it. I pushed her to the wall and looked straight in her green eyes which were quite actually quite pretty. I snapped out of it.

"Look pinky" I growled "I can kill you right on the spot if I want to so I suggest you respect me."

"Really" she said boldly. "I dare you."

"SAKURA ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GO" Her mother yelled before I could respond.

She smiled proudly and walked down stairs.

"Oh and Sasuke, can you bring my luggage." She said sweetly.

I grumbled and walked down stairs with her stuff. I saw her exchange hugs and all that crap. I looked around the room. It showed pictures of a little girl in dresses with her parents and then there was one picture that caught my attention. There was a picture of Sakura and Tsunade. I blinked and looked again. This is stupid how Sakura can be with Tsunade. She only picked strong girls not weak little ones like Sakura. Odd

As we arrived to my house Sakura was quiet the whole way she didn't even gasp or compliment my house which made sort of pissed. Because every girl so far I brought home gasped in shock complimented me and all that crap. But instead she just ran to my bed and fell asleep.

But little did I know she was thinking what to say to me.

* * *

D: WHAHA IT'S BEEN TO LONG HOPE U ENJOYED IT

Songofthehour-Weightless Alltimelow

Lovers youguys: D


	4. His House

Number 4 ZOMG MUST MAKE THIS CHAPTER AWESOME FOR YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Srry for the late chappie I'm not allowed on the computer on weekdays XD

When the moon turns into a rainbow I then will own Naruto (I don't own it). -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuras P.O.V

I lay staring at the ceiling I could hear Sasuke soft and gentle breath next to me. I turned over to look at the time.2:45.I sighed and looked at Sasuke. He looked so handsome. His raven locks, the well built body, strong arms and the best part those dreamy onyx eyes. But it's all so sad that he is a player and a big jerk.

I just stared at him mesmerized by his face. And wondering what are his dreams. Before I know it my eyes closed and I went into dream world.

Sasukes P.O.V

I squinted. ARGH! Stupid Mr. Sun. Just had to come right up in my face. Then I felt something snuggle up against my chest. I looked down and saw Sakura, with a peaceful expression on her face. My arms were around her delicate waist. I just stared at her. Then all the sudden I heard a soft meow. I froze; I looked around the room and saw an orange cat (a very fat one) it meowed at me. I looked at it wide eyed. It got up walked towards me.

``Don't worry` I heard a soft voice say. 'It's just Moshie, my cat. I hope you don't mind cats…``

I looked at her. She was still snuggling in my chest with sleepy eyes.

``Um Sakura, can you move?'' I asked awkwardly.

``Uh sure, sorry Sasuke'' she said.

I watched her move away and walk to the bathroom. I let out a frustrated sigh and flopped back down to the bed. Thinking about how much freedom I just lost. Because of her, then I smiled evilly. I can make her life a living hell.

*Breakfast*

Sasuke P.O.V

I was downstairs waiting for my `wife' I was in my regular grey skinny jeans and a black baggy shirt which said Shoot Till ill, Sakura suddenly burst into the kitchen, She was wearing (AN just to make it easy for you she wearing the shuppiden clothes gah I'm not so good in describing) some odd workout clothes

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked smirking.

Sakura P.O.V

I woke in his arms.

That's all I'm going to say in his arms.

I walked to bathroom brushed my hair, all that usual stuff I was about to put on some regular clothes. Then I remembered I had some training today with Tsunade-Sama.

I carefully opened the door just to see if Sasuke was there. He wasn't.

I quickly ran to the closet to get my clothes, changed at went down stairs for breakfast.

I burst in to the kitchen finding Sasuke eating pancakes and for some odd reason tomatoes.

"Where do you think you're going" Sasuke said smirking.

"Um I'm going to go and help in the hospital" I said smiling sweetly.

"Aw really well guess what." He said in a mock concern voice.

"What?"

"You can't go" his voice suddenly became flat and monotone. "My parent's orders are that we have to stay together, get to know each other and all that stuff."

"But I can't." I said furiously.

"Too bad. "He said mockingly

"Since your mother said I have to, I will not for you but for your mum." I said boldly.

"Ok Miss. Goody- two shoes. "He said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and said. "why don't we play 20 questions."

* * *

Finished I sort of had writers block D: I fail well hope u enjoyed this chappie Its so short I promise to make the next one long

Song of The Hour: So happy I could Die-Lady Gaga


	5. Not to Judge

_**NUMBAH 5!!!!!!!! MUST MAKE THIS EPICAL AND LONG FOR YOU GUYSXD **_ Nashbunny As soon as Naruto turns his his hair neon then I will own Naruto *muwhahahaha*

*One of the readers throw corn at me* Gosh fine I don't own.

Sakuras P.O.V

Ok twenty questions. Think Sakura think. I looked over at Sasuke scribbling on the paper; well at least he had some . Question Number 1 :……..I have no .Wait a second. I looked near Sasukes cereal bowl; there was a newspaper there saying in big bold letters; MAN AND WOMEN FOUND DEAD! I pulled the newspaper towards me. I quickly skimmed through the article. Finding out how they got killed was really hard to believe.

"Sasuke."

"Uh yea Sakura, you done your 20 questions?" he replied

"No but I have one question."He gave me a look which said tell me already."Do you believe that a man and a woman were found dead with…two holes on the back of their necks?"

His eyes turned big. Obviously Sasuke was shocked.

"Will you excuse me have to go to the washroom. He said awkwardly, with his eye twitching.

Hmm . Whatever maybe the high and mighty Uchiha is going to puberty. The thought of that made me giggle, him in puberty XD, I might as well eat some cereal call Tsunade-sama and cancel, change my clothes and explore this huge house.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura quickly ate her breakfast, made her way to the telephone, after ten minutes of calming down Tsunade-sama from the fact she wasn't coming (and the fact she had a little bit too much sake) then she made her way to hers and Sasukes oversized closet choose a nice white dress. On put some white slippers (A/N_ hey that rhymed did it? I'll stfu now) _and left the room.

Sakuras P.O.V

ARGH!!! THERES NO FUN OR INTERESTING STUFF HERE!!! `

Maybe I should have gone to Tsunade-sama today, hey I should go…

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke walked into his father's room and took out the piece of paper which Sakura had asked about."Father, Sasuke said in a stiff tone," I think you and I both know who's killing these innocent people, Sakura was asking me about this a while ago."

Faguka turned around to face his younger son. "Sasuke, I know what your brother did _and_ what he is doing is wrong but when the time is right you and I will both know what to do…He also is my son."

"But father." Sasuke said angrily."How can you still consider him that after what he did to you and mother?"

"Sasuke." Mikoto Uchiha angelic voice rang though the room. "Calm down your curse mark is growing." She said as she came near Sasuke and put her arms around him.

"Sorry."

"I think you should go to Sakura." Faguka said.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled.

Mikoto watched her son walk out the door."We should do something about Itachi she said quietly.

Faguka looked down to the floor. "Yes we should." As he said his fangs gleamed in the light.

Sakuras POV

I wonder where Sasuke is.

I'm bored.

I should get a job.

I WANT ICE CREAM.

NNNIIIIIXXXON.

Hmm I should go get some ice cream. I hope they have Strawberry ^.^.

Normal POV

Sakura walked down the many steps of the stairs and ran into the kitchen, finding Sasuke in the kitchen with red liquid on his mouth.

Sasuke POV

Sakura just stared at me. I smiled at her with a sweet smile.

All the sudden she burst out laughing.

"Sasuke. Silly Sasuke, didn't any one ever tell you not to play with dead animal."

I just stood there grinning sheepishly. Sakura giggled and grabbed an nearby towel came over to me and gently wiped the blood off of my face.

"I was erm just ah trying to make some lunch for my parents. But the meat pissed me off and was disagreeing to be cut.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. Wow she has green eyes pretty ones, jade to be exact. "Sasuke , hello ."Sakura said waving a tiny hand in front of me.

"Sakura would you like to go on a walk with me?" I asked.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! HOW AM I BEING NICE? THIS IS WEIRD!! I CAN JUST GO KICK MYSELF FOR ASKING HER THAT!

"Sure, Sasuke." Sakura said warmly.

We walked for a long time, she's actually a pretty interesting person what I have learned about her:

Sakura is being trained by the Legendary Tsunade.

She likes Cats.

She used to get bullied a lot.

Sakura used her bangs to hide her forehead, fueling the other kids' teasing by indicating she was sensitive about it.

And she's beautiful. Maybe I shouldn't judge a book by its cover so quick.

_**Finished :D alright you guys this is important.**_

_**Do you guys want Sasuke to be a vampire?**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**Song of the Day: Anniemal-Annie**_


	6. A Note

_hey everyone.._

_I just wanted to let you know I dealted the sixth chapter and Im rewriting it _

_The sexy Sasuke will not be a Vampire. =)_

_In chpater number six theres going to be a huge flashback explaining why Sasuke and Sakura are getting married._

_I would like to thank Niomolia for showing me the Light *angels singing in the back ground O.o*_

_Soooo yea thats pretty much it._

_Thank you for favoriting, reviewing, and helping._

_Bunny out._

_Song of the hour: Fooled me Again-Lady Gaga_


	7. A little trip through Hostory

_CHAPTER NUMBER 6!!!!!!!!!! YAY finally I have a perfect Idea)._

_ENJOY _

_**I shall own Naruto when Sakura dyes her hair (hopefully not *Sweatdrops***_

* * *

Sakura P.O.V I cant but help think why Sasuke and me have to get married I mean was there something my parents did in the past? Got in a financial crisis and my parents that desperate to make their daughter have an arranged marriage? Nah. I should have the right to know. Should I ask Sasuke? Or Mum? Defiantly Mum. I got up from the bed and made my way to the phone. I dialled my old phone number waiting for my mom or dad to pick up. Ugh stupid voicemail. Frustrated, I put the phone down. Normal P.O.V Sakura could hear the faint sound of water, Sasuke was taking a shower while she was sitting there thinking about the marriage, suddenly she got it, a place where you can find everything, from the start of Konoha to this day, Clan secrets, ancient war plans, difficult, yet powerful Library.

The Uchihas most privileged, rich and powerful clans in Konoha.Sakura rushed downstairs to Uchiha Library, eager to know what's there about the past of the Uchiha. Sakura entered the huge library; she looked around and noticed a big book with the Uchiha symbol on it laying on a stand. Sakura walked over to the stand, got the book and she plopped on a comfy armchair and flipped to a random Of The Many Uchihas may be one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, but they had many fights with the other clans in Konoha, the main fight was with the Haruno Clan causing the leaders to both sign treaty. Which might be (IN a hundred years or so, a Haruno has to marry a Uchiha To settle the differences.)

**(A certain freedom belongs to the Uchihas and to the Harunos)**

**To know more about the fight of the Uchihas and Harunos turn to page 314.**

Sakura quickly turned the page to 314, shaking in excitement and curiosity **(A/N It happens personal experience O.o)**

**Uchiha V.S Harunos.**

**So how did the fight start? No one really knows how…they say it started of two lovers a Haruno and an Uchiha both killed because of their clan differences the treaty may have said about Haruno and Uchiha marrying each other (check page 112 for details) so for the 2 lovers greatest desire the treaty may have said to marry a Uchiha and a Haruno.**

Sakura sighed and put her head down and thought about what she just read, a treaty, 2 lovers, Sasuke, and probably this so called treaty was probably made in just maybe Sakura thought, I can give Sasuke a chance.

* * *

**FINISHES IT TOOK ME FORVER TO THINK OF THIS :D **

**I know I added a Romeo and Juliet thing but meh I tried I know this Chapter was like all history and stuff but the next chapter lemme give you guys a hint;) wedding details ;D sorry if its short I was kinds typing the next chapter so I had to quickely add this one **Song of the hour-Rhinestone eyes-Gorillaz


	8. Shoe laces

_**HELLO MY BOOGAS! Its been a long time writers block D: **_

* * *

_**but I'm alive :O so this is chappie is going to be about wedding details and some stuff :D oh btw more chapters more faster :)This may be short but it toke me some time to open my laptop and type *throws pumpkin at school***_

Sakura P.O.V

I walked up to my room and saw Sasuke was done taking a shower he grabbed my hand and started to pull me.

"Sasuke. I whined. "Lemme go! What are you doing?"

"Wedding details...So much to do such little time Dah-ling" he said in a British accent.

I grinned and said sure and went to change my clothes. I walked into our closet and choose a pink t-shirt with a picture of Tweety, skinny jeans and some converse, Sasuke was wearing grey skinny jeans a shirt which said 'Put up or shut up' and Nike air pumps. Overall he looked hot...A hot player, self centred,selfish , big ego ass hole bastard , but a hot one that is . (I'm_** not so good with fashion D: so bear with me XD it killed me to call Sasuke those things *dies*) **_

"Y-yea lets go..." I stammered. I walked to Sasuke but little did I know that one of my sneakers were untied so when I got near Sasuke I stepped on my shoes lace fell right on top of Sasuke.

My face felt hot I was a bit to easy to guess my face was redder then Hinatas.

"I-I"I stuttered. He smirked and said, "I kinda like this position". Before I knew it my body abandoned my brain and my face was going near his face, 2 cm apart until...

"ALL RIGHTY YOU TWO TIME TO GO WEDDING SHOPPING!" Sasukes mother burst in the room, then she finally noticed us paralysed on the floor staring at her.

"Oh sorry you two" she laughed nervously. "I didn't realize you two were `getting it on'. Then she ran out the door.

Leaving me on top of a smirking Sasuke. Finally I got up and and brushed myself off.

"This stays in this room, and doesn't get out." I said quietly,blushing.

* * *

_**That was short but at least it was a chapter ;) don't worry Ill be putting more chapters on quicker and longer :) I need Ideas for the mall**_

_**song of the hour:Lost in Stereo-All time low**_


	9. Lets go to the Mall

_**Hello my little boogas I know its been a while but hey exams blahblahblah so to tell u the truth I have no idea what to do for this story D: so yea Whatever happens in this chapter don't yell at me. If it sucks.**_

We went to the most expansive mall Konoha and Sasukes mother bought my engagement party dress and shoes, and when I was looking through the dresses I saw Karin.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered

"I'm here to kill unicorns...what does it look like I'm doing?" I said in an sweet voice.

"Sakura,SAKUERS!" I heard Sasuke yell.

"What are you doing with MY Boyfriend?"

"Seriously Sasuke 'Sakuers'? I said.

"At least it got your attention." he said grinning. I grinned back. "Sasuke..." Karin said in a slow seductive voice. "Karin..." Sasuke said in a wtf face. " So how ya doin." Karin asked while trying to show some cleavage. "I'm here,alright shopping with Sakura..."

"Why?"

"We' re getting married." Sasuke said happily.

I gaped. The words slipped out of his mouth before he even noticed he said it.

"Oh shit did I just say that out loud?"

No shit Sherlock.

"Sasuke-kun I think we should leave."I said sheepishly

"Okie bye Karin." Sasuke said.

PLEASE READ THIS!

Ok as you can read this crappy chapter I have no Idea what to write so I need Ideas i know this was short soo please help me D:

from you guys Message me or put it in the reviews :'( I'm sorry for this bad chapter SO PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS

Song of the Hour-Shots LMFAO


	10. Revealed

_Hello world_

_IM ALIVE NUFF SAID_

* * *

_ENJOY :D_

***Food court***

Sakuras POV

"Sasuke why did you tell Karin we're ya know kinda Engaged?"I hissed.

"I have my reasons,"he said smirking.

"Your unbelievable,I mean shes not only the schools biggest Slut-bag, but she ruins peoples lives, and dont get me starte-."

"Like yours?" he asked softly. My eyes grew big how does he know.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said quietly,tugging my short hair.

Karin's POV

"HOW THE HELL CAN THIS HAPPEN!WHY HER,WHY THE STUPID LITTLE PINK HAIRED BITCH? I ALREADY DESTROYED HER ONCE SO WHY? AND THERE IN GODDAMN HIGHSCHOOL THERE TO FRIKEN YOUNG!"Karin screamed in her phone. Causing people to stare. (A/N that felt nice ya know just caps)

"Karin,Karin Just calm down" Ami said from the other line"Don't worry we can make sure she'll regret getting you Sasuke-kun." "Well we better." Karin said in a bitchy tone.

Sakura POV

He knew,but how does he know.

"Um can get something to eat please." I asked my voice some how strangled. Sasuke sighed and agreed and went to get some sushi.

I looked around the food court. There was Ino the head cheerleader for out fighting team (**A/n I'm making this clear right now this story is mixed with the modern world and the Naruto world) **with Shikamaru the school genius,and Neji and Ten Ten, They were all so lucky, to be in love. It wasn't fair.

Why me?

Normal POV

Ino stared at Sasuke as he made his way back to Sakura and sat down at her table. Ino raised her eyebrow at the two. "Shikamaru look..."Ino said quietly. Shikamaru looked over and he also rose a eyebrow. All the sudden Ino's cell buzzed so did Shikamarus. Both got a text from Karin, it said:

"Sasuke and Sakura are getting married...Tell everyone you see."

Karin~

Ino and Shikamaru were speechless.

_**Forgive me for the long update.. This chapter is to HeartofPinkSol for helping :)...also sorry for the short chapter Im going through a crises right now D:**_

_**Anyways I've been thinking of doin a new story Called Two sides SasuSak fic its about how Sasuke is a Dethcore musician and Sakuras a Soft-voiced singer and they both meet and stuff happens ...trust me when I write it,its gonna be better but anyways..Thanks the all the readers and reviwers:) and To HertofPinksol**_

_**Read and Review please. And tell me if I should do the new story**_

**_Song of the Hour:Too Much-All time Low_**


	11. Pretty Odd

**I'm alive nuff said.**

Sasuke Uchiha had a plan.

He didn't like the fact that Karin had managed to tell everyone that he and Sakura had to get married, it pissed him off that people actually had the nerve to come up to his face and laugh. He decided to still whore around and go back to his old partying ways he was fucking engaged. Not Dead.

Sasuke walked around the mall after leaving Sakura with her creepy blue haired friend, he made his way to a bottle pop blonde and gave her a smirk causing her blush. Yup he still had it.

**With Sakura**

"S-s-Sakura your engaged with Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata whispered.

"Mhm I am, you see it was some old family feud which got us together I think he likes me."Sakura whispered back giggling. But Hinata looked worried. "Sakura you do realise he almost slept with every girl and Teacher in the school and even if you do get married. What if he cheats on you?

Before Sakura could reply, Ino came to their table and slapped her well-manicured hand on the table with fire in her eyes, "SAKURA HARUNO, AND HINATA HYUGA FOLLOW ME NOW!" Ino yelled causing all the people in the cafeteria to stare and the three girls.

Sakura and Hinata got up carefully and followed the blonde out the cafeteria and Ino lead them to a small corner. And Ino did the thing Sakura least expected her too.

She hugged Sakura.

"Sakura I heard about the marriage and I'm just here to say if he does something bad or wrong just come and tell me because I know the type of person he is." Ino said. Sakura just stared at her with a confused expression. Ino was on top of the school and she was on the bottom of the school. So why would Ino the most popular girl in the school offer help to Sakura Haruno.

"Why are you offering to help me?" Sakura blurted out instead of thanks.

"Well you see when I heard that you were getting married to Sasuke I just felt this need to protect you because most of my friends had hooked up with him and he just disposed them and each of my friends came crying to me and it broke my heart to see them like that and I've never slept with anyone and don't plan on to until marriage so maybe that's why I think we have a lot in common and we just don't realize that," Ino finished softly.

"Y-Your probably right Ino" Sakura replied slowly. "But your pretty and popular, unlike me and Hinata.."

"That's not true Sakura. You and Hinata Are both beautiful if only you let your hair out of ponytail ever since that incident with Karin when she…" Ino stopped when she noticed Sakura look away with a hurt feeling in her eye.

"Um well never mind them and, I mean Hinata your hair is long why do you always braid it? You know what follow me." Ino said grabbing the two shy girls by the hand she led them out the mall.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I could smell Alcohol, Marijuana, piss and cat litter. I got up naked and walked towards my clothes and I put them on, and stared at the blonde girl whose name was Felicia or something. Suddenly a wave of anger came on to me I hope the bitch didn't have any STD's cause there so many drugs and shit around.

Ugh, note to self never sleep with a druggie.

I got out of the apartment and noticed it was the dark ghetto area of Konoha, I wasn't scared at all. I remember coming here once or twice here. I got my cell out called Sakura.

"Hello" a soft voice answered.

"Hey Sakura its me, Sasuke your future husband.." I said with a smirk on my face. "Where are you?"

"Oh I'm with Hinata and Ino." Ino? The head cheerleader why would she be hanging out with a nerd like Sakura. I didn't believe her.

"Oh Rea-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN FIT US IN MY DADDY LIKE OWNS THIS PLACE…I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF DONATELLA VERSACHE IS COMING FOR HER HAIR APPOINTMENT" A voice yelled and with some dirty words yup it was defiantly Ino.

"Uh yea Sakura I can see that your busy just be back to the house before midnight" I said blankly and before she could reply I hung up.

God knows what Ino was doing with Sakura. But little did I know how surprised I would be.

My exams are done and done New chapter coming out soon for 2 sides and this story

Song of the hour: Don't Shoot Me Santa- The Killers


End file.
